Talk dirty to me
by CutePoison
Summary: An inspiring song, Mike and Sara alone in a car...Oh the possibilities!


(Disclaimer: I do not own Prison break Or any song mentioned in this story. No copyright infringement is intended.)

Sara was idly flipping the radio dial looking for anything other than the country music that seemed to rule supreme in the one horse town they had decided to stop off in. She was tired and somewhat irritable from a long day on the road and they were pretty much broke, so a motel room was out of the question. She had just landed on an 80's metal hair band and was about to cruise passed in search of something more to her liking when Michael reached and stopped her hand.

"Wait, I remember this song", he said grinning at her in the dimly lit car.

Sara fought back laughter and smiled instead as the lyrics filled the car.

"Talk dirty to me"….

"You liked this song"? She couldn't help asking.

"I did…once", he stated solemnly.

"Only once, huh"? Sara said, and she could fight it no longer. She broke out in laughter.

"Hey, it's not funny. These lyrics are inspiring, don't you think"? Michael teased.

"Oh, yeah, inspiring me to change the station, and quick", she said reaching once again for the dial.

She flipped it and landed on a jazz station. She sighed contentedly and leaned back closing her eyes as the soothing music filled the car.

"Now, this is inspiring", she said wiggling in her seat to get more comfortable.

"I found the other song more inspiring", he said leaning in to graze her neck with a soft kiss.

Sara felt a shiver at his touch and her breath caught in her throat. She didn't open her eyes, but her lips parted softly as his mouth moved close to her ear.

"Sara, you wanna talk"? He said in a low voice, making her body fill with warmth at the implications.

Did she wanna talk? Or did she wanna talk dirty? She felt a smile touch her lips.

"Yeah, I do wanna talk, Michael", she said as his lips sucked her neck softly.

"I sooo... wanna talk".

Michael laughed deeply and then his tongue was moving along here collar bone. Sara sucked in her breath as his fingers found her erect nipples through her thin t-shirt.

"You feel amazing", he said against her neck.

"That's not dirty, Michael…Talk dirty to me…now", she demanded hotly, her body wet in all the right places.

His hand slid down to stroke her through her jeans and she gasped at the touch of his expert fingers.

"Okay…you want it dirty? You sure, Tancredi"?

Sara laughed sexily, "If you got it, bring it, Scofield". Her body was thrumming from their little game.

"Oh, I got it alright", he grinned and then his tongue was on her neck again, his fingers working the zipper on her pants, until his hand could slide inside her panties to her wetness.

At her gasp, "Oh, God you're so wet. So hot and so wet…so ready…tell me you're ready for me, Sara…tell me your ready for me to thrust inside you", he said in a low aroused voice, with each stroke of her clitoris.

Sara moaned and bucked her hips. "I'm ready…God I am so ready", she said and pulled his mouth down on hers.

She thrust her tongue into his mouth tasting him, wanting him so much. He pulled back, and his wet fingers slid up her stomach and onto her bra.

"This is in the way", he said and with a small flick of the wrist her breasts were free.

They were aching for his lips so, "Suck them, Michael", she panted. "Please put those amazing lips on me and"…A moan broke off her words as his lips found her nipple and then his hot mouth.

He didn't move from her breast and his hot breath when he spoke excited her more. "Say it Sara, Say what you want me to do to you…Say you want me to"…he paused as if wondering how far to take this…"Say you want me to fuck you… say it".

Sara gasped as his fingers slid into her. "Oh, God fuck me, please", she moaned…"fuck me hard, Michael… I want you to fuck me so hard"! She pushed him back and slid out of her jeans. Michael hastily undid his pants as she climbed over the consol and onto his lap.

He was hard against her stomach as her mouth fell on his; his tongue moving in and out of her mouth teasingly. She reached in between them and eased him inside her, and they gasped together. She looked deep into his eyes as she wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck finding her rhythm. Her body melded hotly to him with each wet thrust as she moved fasted and took him deeper. She felt him tremble and looked again into his lust dark eyes. She eased up until only his tip was inside her, pushing her breasts in his face until his hot mouth found her nipples. She was getting so close and she wanted to make this last for both of them, but she knew it wouldn't be long.

"Say it Michael…Say it", she demanded.

He shook his head.

She thrust down hard taking him all the way in, only to ease back up.

"I can't… I …Oh, God, Sara… You feel so good… I"… I love… I love you so fucking much"!

She thrust down on him hard once more and felt her orgasm explode through her, her muscles contracting as she continued to move. And with each thrust she brought him closer, until he was gasping her name. And then their breathing slowed and the sweat began to dry on their bodies, his arms wrapped loosely around her.

She pulled back a little. "Sara, I love you so fucking much"? She teased. You call that talking dirty"?

He just laughed softly and reached around her for the radio dial.

(The End)


End file.
